Super Easy Mission Gone Wrong
by hidansstakler
Summary: Nyra is in Akatsuki, and she has a mission! Tobi and Deidara will help her along the way, but wait, is that a snake i hear? Will Orochimaru get the last laugh? Find out in this super confusing story!


Deidara gathered his things from his bed and walked out of his room down towards the kitchen. He had gotten a mission from Pein to go to the Sand with Nyra and Tobi to investigate the remains of one of Orochimaru's bases. He was excited he could get away from Itachi, but angered that Tobi had to come along. Deidara ducked as a frying pan was launched his way. He laughed as he turned to see Konan doing the dishes.

"You're late for breakfast. I put yours in the fridge before Zetsu could eat it. Your welcome."

"Thanks Konan, ill eat in a second. Do you know where Nyra and that bumbling idiot of a partner are, un?"

"Tobi's in the pool."

"That bastard... And Nyra, un?"

"She's in her room looking through Sasori's stuff. But be careful. She's acting weird today."

"what makes you say that?"

"Well, when I went to go take a bath, i ran into her and man did she look weird. She cut her hair real short and wont comb her hair."

"Seriously, un? She usually takes pride in her appearance. I wonder what's wrong with her ...un."

"You should get Itachi to talk to her before you guys start your mission. He's one of the only people here now that can get through to her."

"Ever since Sasori died, she's been acting strangely ...un."

Deidara walked out and into the living room. He found Itachi in the corner listening to Seether. Itachi looked up at the blonde peer.

"What's up?"

"Nyra's acting weird. Shes abusing her hair, un. I need you to go talk to her before we leave for our mission, un."

"Ok, where is she?"

"Her room, un."

"Ok, let's go." Itachi got up and stretched.

"Lets, un?"

"Yeah, you better come with so you're not oblivious to what's happening."

"Fine, un." He groaned and followed Itachi into Nyra's room. Nyra was sitting down on the puppets favorite chair with an old book. Both Itachi and Deidara gasped at her sight. She looked terrible, her hair a mess, cut short and messy.

Nyra looked up from her book.

"What's wrong? Do you need something?"

"... no, no... i was just wondering how you were."

"Then how come Deidara's here?"

"Cause im going on a mission with you today, un."

"Oh yeah... the mission... Do i have to go?"

"Der, you're the only one who knows where it is!"

"oh... right... I'll get ready..." She said with a saddened face. Itachi put her hand on her shoulder.

"You feel pain, don't you?" Nyra was taken by surprise. Itachi kept his gaze. Nyra looked at her feet.

"... yeah... Sasori was the one to raise me. I feel as if my heart was ripped out."

"It's ok to feel that way. is there anything you want to let out?" Nyra glanced at him, and then buried her face in the Uchiha's shoulder. Red blood came trickling from her eyes. Deidara was shocked at the site.

"It's ok Nyra. Let it all out."

"H-He was the one who would protect me from Kakuzu and Orochimaru… He chased all the bad things away! How will I ever live without him?" Nyra sobbed. Itachi patted her back

"There's nothing we can do to bring him back. But he's not gone. He's still alive in your memories."

"What's to cry about? He's dead and gone." Deidara asked. Nyra looked up at the blonde.

"What would you know? You only argued with him!" She growled. She let go of Itachi.

"I don't see whets so upsetting about it. He was just a puppet." Deidara laughed.

"Do you want to fight?" She took a step forward, her fists clenched. Deidara's eyes got wide.

"No! Nyra! I didn't mean to-!" Deidara pleaded. Nyra lunged at Deidara. There was a big bang as Pein appeared. He had his arm extended and with a whisper Nyra went flying back into Itachi's hands.

"Yeowch!" Itachi hissed. Pein didn't notice.

"Nyra! What are you doing? What's going on here?"

"He asked for it! It's all Deidara's fault! Let me kill him!"

"What are you talking about?"

"He's making fun of me and Sasori. He's TAUNTING ME!" She wailed. She ripped herself from Itachi's hands and tumbled out an open window. She landed on her knees from the 1st story window and stumbled away.

"I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE!" She cried. Deidara looked at Pein, who was glaring him down.

"What?"

"Why do you have to be so harsh on her? She just lost someone close. She's still a kid."

"Why do we have a kid in the organization anyway? What's so special about the weakling un?"

"She's got power we of Akatsuki need. You should be more respectful of her. She's part of us too."

"ugh! un." Deidara whined. Pein turned towards the door.

"Im sure you can work it out... During your mission." He smirked as he walked back to his office.

"What's wrong?" Hidan asked. His head poking in from the window.

"Nyra, She's sad about Sasori and is a little delusional."

"Is that why she's shouting at a bush?"

"yeah. Can you go talk to her?"

"I guess. what time do you have to leave for the mission Deidara?"

"Noon."

"Ok, that gives me two hours. Be right back." Hidan walked off towards Nyra, who was now trying to light a rock on fire.

"Nyra. Let's go pack your bag ok?" Hidan looked at the pink haired girl. Nyra looked up and wiped the blood from her face.

"Ok... Hidan?"

"yeah it's me Nyra. Let's wash your face too. You probably can't see cause of the blood."

"Yeah..." She wrapped her arms around the masochist's waist. Hidan put his hand on her shoulder. They walked back inside and towards the bathroom. Kakuzu was standing in front of the door. he looked at Nyra with disgust.

"What's with the kid?"

"She's having a bad day."

"So bleeding from your eyes is considered a bad day?"

"It's how she cries. Don't bother her fucker."

Kakuzu bent down to look at the teen. who was unable to see at this point. he poked Nyra's head, and with a jolt Nyra cringed into Hidan's stomach. Hidan glared at Kakuzu.

"Leave her alone."

"fine. you might have to wash her in the bath house instead. Zetsu's got a bad case of diarrhea. its going to take awhile."

"Fine. Do you know where Konan is?"

"Living room."

"kthxbai" Hidan walked back down to the living room. Konan was reading shiver.

"Konan, can you wash off Nyra in the bath house?"

Konan looked up to see the blood stained Nyra. Nyra looked miserable standing there. Konan nodded, took Nyra's shoulder and led her outside. Hidan returned into Sasori's room. Deidara was still standing there. he seemed confused.

"hey, Deidara. Why don't you and i have a talk."

"about what un?"

"Nyra. There are some things you should know about her."

The two took a seat. Hidan cleared his throat.

"The first time i saw Nyra was in Orochimaru's part of the hideout. we didn't get to meet Orochimaru, but he was cruel to his subjects. he would send them to battle of the deaths, and do horrible experiments on them. nyra was taken when she was born and tortured. she's been with Akatsuki for about thirteen years in total. She only met her parents last year. Nyra's has been trained to not be able to cry, so instead, she cries blood. you just saw that. and if you saw under her left arm bandages you'd see a curse mark from Orochimaru. Nyra's also a negative biju. she's one tail."

Deidara was silent for a minute. Hidan looked at the floor with a smile.

"Sasori was more than a father to her; he's saved her life over and over."

"Really? Sasori barely had emotions!"

"He had many for her. he told me once he wanted to turn her into a human puppet when she got old enough. Nyra knew about it too. She was actually excited for it."

"... they were really that close?"

"yes, that's why you have to help make her feel better. here, give her this." He handed Deidara a peach. Deidara looked at it.

"What's it for?"

"it's her favorite food. She's got a weakness for them."

'Sweet"

"Nyra, i have to clean your bandages. i have to take them off."

"But Konan!"

"Come on; don't make me get Pein to hold you down."

"fine."

Konan took Nyra's bandages off and cleaned the wounds. Nyra cringed at the soap. Konan handed Nyra a pail of water. Nyra took it and washed her eyes. The blood fell into the drain. Nyra turned to Konan.

"Thanks Konan. Im sorry for being a burden."

"It's ok. Ill go get you some clean clothes." Konan stood up and walked out of the room. (she's still wearing her clothes she didn't go into the bath.) Nyra grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her. There was a clack and nyra turned to see Tobi walking in. he was fully dressed in his Akatsuki uniform.

"Tobi, this is the girl's bathhouse, and im bathing. please leave." Nyra turned from the man. Tobi crouched down next to her.

"What's wrong Nyra? Still upset about Sasori?"

"Yes, now go away."

"Well, i hope you straighten up for the mission. this is very important for Akatsuki." He stood up.

"Don't worry, Madara. Im just waiting for Konan to come back. May i suggest you leave before she does? You wouldn't want her to find you in the women's bathhouse again do you?"

"Quite true Nyra. Farewell then." He said and disappeared into his mask. Nyra hissed under her breath.

"Damn Uchiha."

Konan walked in with Nyra's clothes. Nyra stood up and walked over to Konan. Konan started to bandage Nyra's arm back up.

"Thank you!"

"Tobi was in here wasn't he."

"... yes... he was..."

"What did he want?"

Nyra started to dress. "He wanted to know if i was mentally ready for the mission. that's all."

"Are you sure?"

"His exact words were 'Straighten up for the mission, its important for Akatsuki'" She said in a dark voice.

"Ok, that guy has personal space issues."

"yeah, i know. Thanks Konan, im going to go get my bag. ill see you after my mission."

"Ok, im going to finish reading my book. Good Luck Nyra."

Nyra smiled and walked back to her room. Her bag was packed and sitting next to her scarf. She wrapped her scarf on and grabbed her jacket. She ran towards the exit of the building. She was stopped by Kisame.

"Hey Fish stick! Watch where you're walking."

"oh, sorry, i couldn't see you! You're so small"

"oh shut up."

"heh, so you're going to Orochimaru's then?"

"yeah, want me to bring back a souvenir?"

"Sure, whatever floats your boat kid."

"ok, see yah later shark face!" Nyra continued to the door. Deidara was standing there, and Tobi was getting his hat from the closet.

"SEMPAI! I CANT REACH MY HAT!"

"Your taller than me Tobi what do you want me to do?"

" HELP ME SEMPAI!"

"God damn it Tobi, un!"

Deidara kicked the bottom of the closet frame. with a light tap, the hat gently floated down. Tobi grabbed the hat and smiled.

"Yay! Thank you sempai!"

Nyra walked up to the closet and snuck in between Tobi and Deidara. Both men gave her glares. Nyra grabbed her hat. She walked outside of the closet and put the straw hat on.

"Ready guys?" Nyra asked. Tobi didn't say anything. Deidara looked at Tobi funny.

"uh, yeah un. Let's go."

The team stepped outside. Deidara was eating a breakfast sandwich, nyra was going through her bag trying to find her ipod, and Tobi was giving Deidara and nyra the occasional glance as he looked around.

"So where are we going Nyra-chan?" Tobi giggled. Nyra looked at him funny, and warily replied.

"the one we're going to is in the sand, underneath a waterfall."

"Okay doke!" twirled in a circle. Nyra and Deidara exchanged glances. Deidara finished his sandwich and licked his fingers.

"So what information are we going for?"

"Eh, we need to get as much information as possible on biju. That hideout was where Orochimaru was trying to create his own biju."

Nyra shivered a little.

"Bad memories? un"

"yeah."

0"LOOK SEMPAI! A FLoWER!" Tobi dove to the ground, pointing at a pink flower. Deidara looked at Tobi with disgust.

"Tobi, un, get up. You're making a fool of yourself." Nyra sighed and turned up her ipod. Tobi sprung up and got really close to nyra. Nyra glanced at the grown man.

"What song are you listening to Nyra-chan?"

"None of your business Tobi."

Tobi leaned in closer.

"OMG! I LOVE THAT SONG!" Tobi danced. Nyra glanced at him.

"Tobi, you don't listen to death metal. i don't think you even listen to music."

Deidara glanced over.

"Bullet for My Valentine? Really?"

"Dude, Bullet for My Valentine is the business."

"whatever."

An hour passed without much talking. Tobi would ask the occasional question, what are you listening to now? Nyra would answer with the name of a song, and a roll of her eyes. Deidara would make some comment, then silence.

Tobi jumped down from the tree.

"LOOK! THERE'S A TOWN UP AHEAD!"

Nyra and Deidara looked up farther. Tobi was right. there was a town up ahead.

"Want to stop for lunch?" Deidara looked at Nyra. Nyra smiled.

"Sure. You're buying." She glanced at Tobi, who was now trying to reach his hat that was stuck in the tree. Deidara also noticed, and the two continued on to the town.

"Look at the size of that ramen bowl!" Deidara exclaimed. Nyra grinned and pulled out her chopsticks.

"I am quite hungry."

"And don't forget young miss, if you can finish this bowl, you get the whole meal for free!" the waiter smiled. Nyra grinned.

"Thank you!" and the waiter left. Deidara looked at Nyra, who was preparing for the first slurp.

"Your seriously going to try and eat that all?"

"What? Of course! Sunagakure stomachs are small! If you finish a bowl like this your considered legendary. But in Otogakure, this is just a large."

Deidara's jaw fell open. Nyra smiled and continued eating. Tobi looked at his ramen bowl with delight. Deidara bumped Nyra's shoulder. she glanced over at what Deidara was pointing out. How was Tobi going to eat his ramen without removing his mask?

"What's wrong Tobi, aren't you Hungry?" Nyra asked.

"Oh im starving! im just waiting for my ramen to cool." Tobi stared. Deidara smiled, and started to cautiously eat his ramen, keeping an eye on Tobi.

Nyra's hand slipped and her chopsticks clattered to the ground. She and Deidara both reached for them, bonking heads.

"Ow!" THey both exclaimed, holding their heads. Deidara looked at Nyra.

"haha, i got them. Thanks!" Nyra smiled and grabbed the chopsticks. both Akatsuki turned to see Tobi's ramen bowl empty! smacking could be herd from Tobi's mouth.

"T-Tobi? How did you eat that fast?' Nyra asked in shock.

"Like i said Nyra-chan! i just needed it to cool down!"

"Tobi, you're a monster" Deidara laughed. Nyra and Tobi joined him.

The three set off with full pockets. Nyra had finished the bowl of ramen in record time, and was rewarded with everyone having free meals. Nyra was starting to get cautious of Tobi, who hadn't spoken since the restaurant. Deidara also gave him the occasional glance. Tobi finally spoke up.

"Nyra-chan! Deidara-sempai! What's that up ahead?"

Both ninja looked towards a calm lake, which was about fifty yards ahead of them. Nyra smiled.

"That's the lake! That's the lake the waterfall falls into!" Deidara smiled with relief, he trotted to the lake and dipped his hands inside. the fish around them scattered away. The lake looked so desolate. Tobi looked around.

"Why are there no houses or businesses next to the lake, Nyra-chan?"

"That's because the locals call this place haunted. If a tortured prisoner ever escaped, a townsman would find them. No one wanted to be captured so they stayed away."

The three stood up and walked around the lakes edge. Nyra was staring off into the distance. Deidara was calmly staring at the rushing waterfall at the other edge of the lake. Tobi was trying to catch a fish with a stick.

SPLOOOOOSHHHH!H!H!H!

The lakes water flew up into the air. Nyra fell into a fighting stance. Deidara was taken by surprise and tried to calm down. Tobi flew back and hid behind Deidara. The Lake water settled, and a male figure stood onto of the water.

"Who dares to come to the haunted waterfall?" The figure shouted. Nyra glared at the man.

"Who the fucks are you?"

"Im Genzo. Im the one protecting this waterfall from trespassers like you three. State your names."

"I am Nyra Takashi. if you remember me Genzo, im the negative one tailed demon host. Step aside so i can go into the hideout." Genzo store at the girl. He was surprised and stepped out of her path.

'im sorry Miss Nyra, i didn't recognize you! Please go right though!"

Nyra smirked. "Com'on Deidara, Tobi."

Tobi smirked under his mask. /Good work, my little pawn./

The three headed into the waterfall, Nyra led, Deidara behind, and Tobi lagged quietly. Nyra stopped and looked around the hall of prisoners chambers. there were bodies scattered, most starting to decompose.

"This is where i spent a good year of my life... Pity it turned to shambles like this... Orochimaru kept this place clean with all of those workers." She continued on down the hallway. The two men followed her. They came up to an open hallway that had no light source. Nyra glanced around and turned to Deidara.

"Make a small bomb."

Deidara obediently formed a small bomb, shaped as a bird. Nyra took the bomb and threw it at a corner.

"Light it." Nyra yawned. Deidara looked at her confusedly.

"There's a rope down there that once you light it, the whole place will be lit."

"Sounds good to me." Deidara lit the bomb. The explosion caused the rope to set fire and the whole place lit up by the flames of candles within a few seconds. Nyra smiled.

"The place where the journals are kept is in the very back of this vicinity. We better get going."

The three set off. Deidara was warily glancing around at his surroundings. Tobi occasionally poked objects around the room. But was pretty much silent. Nyra was smiling, looking around the halls, peeking her head into each of the rooms, occasionally saying a few words or picking up items.

There was a loud bang, and the three turned to see a wall had collapse behind them. Tobi held a rock in his hand. Nyra struck her palm to her face.

"Really Tobi? Could you not see that the rock was holding that pillar up?"

"Sorry Nyra-chan! Tobi doesn't know better!" Tobi pleaded.

"Be more careful and stop goofing around! Your in an unknown territory that is rigged with traps we are unaware of! Stop being such a child!" Deidara yelled. Nyra looked around.

"We should be able to take an exit at the other end of this place to leave." She continued down the hallway. The men followed after her.

Deidara fumbled around his pockets. His hand came across the peach Hidan had gaven him.

_Forgot all about that. I might not need it anyways…_ Deidara though to himself. Another crash came from a room. Nyra stumbled out of it, holding a small, dusty journal. "What the hell? Un." Deidara questioned. Nyra caught up with him.

"T…..The room….. *pant* collapsed.*pant pant*" Nyra gasped. Deidara looked back at the now destroyed room. Nyra caught her breath.

"So….. We should almost be there. When we go in, we need to be very careful because Orochimaru has the room super booby trapped. If you step at one wrong place, the whole room will set fire and we wont be able to take the documents. Get it Tobi?" Nyra questioned. Both men nodded. Nyra stopped at a room, and dusted the door tag.

"Here it is." Nyra whispered. She slowly turned the door handle.

The door creaked loudly as the kunoichi pushed ever so gently. All three stuck their head inside and looked around cautiously. Nyra whispered to Tobi.

"Stay out here and make sure no snakes sneak in after us. Orochimaru's known for his backstabbing."

Tobi nodded in agreement, and stepped backward with his back to the others. Deidara and Nyra creeped inside, both silent as church mice. Nyra lit a candle, and light shone through the room. Shelves piled with information lined the walls. There was a desk with dead flowers and a key sitting next to a written letter. Nyra carefully stepped to the desk. Deidara took out his bag and started sort through files, occasionally stuffing one in his bag.

Nyra carefully picked up the note on the desk. She unfolded it, and read its contents.

Greetings Takashi Nyra.

If you are reading this, I am gone, and you are going through the files of the room. Probably fetching information on my biju study for the Akatsuki. If you are reading this, that means you have either successfully snuck your way here, or I am dead. Most likely you sneaked in. Let me give you fair warning then. Don't open file 8-NYRA. It contains all the information on you for this ficinity, but it also is rigged so it will blow the room up if touched. You can decide for yourself weather you will belive my warning or not.

You are probably wondering what the key unlocks. Do you see the small safe inside the desk's bottom left drawer? It contains samples of the Z8Y2. Yes, the chemical you received when an infant. Wouldn't it be interesting to know all of the chemical properties of the substance that runs through your veins?

Also, if I am dead. I shall give you a valubale piece of information. Inside the room in which I sleep in, I have a box of old documents. The documents contain all of the information I have ever collected. A diary one might say.

I wish you luck Takashi

Orochimaru

Nyra folded the sheet back up and slid it inside her coat. she rummaged through the shelves until she found 8-NYRA.

"Deidara, don't touch this file, its rigged." Nyra pointed to the vanilla folder. Deidara glanced up from his searching with a nod. Nyra opened the bottom left drawer and pulled a safe to the table. She picked up the key and put it up to the key hole. She stopped, and remembered what Orochimaru had taught her…

"You see Nyra, you must never believe what people tell you. Trust yourself and no one else." Orochimaru spat. Nyra sat on the ground. Orochimaru had a rock in his hand.

"B-but you told me you wouldn't hit me with that." Nyra whimpered.

"I lied. The world is full of lying people who want to trick you for their benefit. You must only trust yourself because it is impossible to truly lie to yourself."

"Y-Yes Lord Orochimaru." Nyra bowed her head. She struggled up to her feet, and took a step backwards.

"Now. I wont hit you with the rock. But you are to take it away from me. Begin."

Nyra dropped the key. She picked the candel up and held it to the side of the safe. With a low grunt, the fire started to melt the steel. Deidara glanced over.

"No way fire can do that alone. Are you helping it?"

"Yes. Now please, keep working." Nyra answered frustratedly. Deidara quickly returned to his work. Nyra pulled the candel away. A small hole was now in the side of the safe. She peered inside, and after making sure it was safe, she stuck her hand inside and pulled out a small vial. It was a thick, purplish liquid. Nyra pocketed it and put the safe back in the drawer. Deidara closed his bag.

"We have all the valuable files…. Except yours…." Deidara looked towards the file.

"that's probably the most important one here. I don't know weather to trust the note Orochimaru left or not. It said that the file was rigged and the place would blow up if we took it."

"Maybe we should just leave it, im sure the other files will be enough information."

"… or we could use tobi…"

Deidara looked at Nyra in horror.

"Think about it, every time he is put through a situation one has no chance of surviving, he maracously lives. isn't it perplexing?"

Deidara though about this for a moment.

"Your right…. Lets try it. No one would miss him anyways if he did die…"

Deidara and Nyra left the room. Tobi awaited them outside the door. He seemed almost lifeless.

"Tobi. Would you like to play a game?" Nyra smiled. Tobi ,suddenly filled with life, jumped up in joy. "You bet I do Nyra-chan!"

"Good! The game is truth or dare. You can go first."

"Ooo! Ooo! Deidara-sempai! Truth or Dare?"

"uh… truth?"

"Yay! What's your most favorite color?" Tobi asked eagerly.

"uh… Blue?" Deidara replied. Tobi rejoiced.

"MINE TOO! Your turn Deidara sempai! I choose dare!"

Nyra elbowed him.

"Ok, your dare is to pull that file off of the dresser and give it to us. But we're going to be waiting outside, un."

"The exit is to the right and down the hall. You can't miss it." Nyra explained. Tobi nodded eagerly."you got it Deidara sempai!"

"But we have to get outside first, so count to twenty and then bring us the file ok?"

"Okey Doke artichoke!" He giggled. He then put his hands over his eyes and started to count. Nyra and Deidara ran as fast as they could to the exit.

BOOM!

Nyra and Deidara barley missed the giant explosion. The place erupted into flames. Deidara sat up, uncovering the scared shitless Nyra.

"W-Whoa….. Theres no way he could of survived that…" Nyra gasped. Deidara panted.

"Fuck, That's so awesome, un."

There was a loud splash, and both shinobi turned to see Tobi holding a folder, standing in the lake. Their jaws fell open in amazement.

"DEIDARA SEMPAI! I GOT THE FILE! ITS MY TURN!" He screetched in excitement.

"Tobi, you're a fucking monster…" Nyra exclaimed! She jumped up and gave the older man a hug. He returned the hug and picked her up.

"Nyra! I did it! Ahahahaha!"

Nyra realized what she was doing and quickly squirmed away from the Uchiha's grasp. She brushed her coat down. Tobi handed her the file.

"truth or dare…. Nyra-chan…." He said sadly. Nyra was surprised. She took th efile.

"…. truth…"

"Why…. Why do you hate me so much?" Tobi looked at her. She took a step back in astonishment. She had to regain composure. Deidara watched with suspense. Nyra thought about it, then finally replied.

"You know why…. Madara-sama." She whispered. And walked away from the burning place, which was once her home.

The three walked into the lair. All was silent. A few of the Akatsuki members were home, and scattered around the facinity. Hidan was there to greet them.

"Hey squirt, how'd it go?"

Nyra, with a sad look on her face, passed Hidan, simply setting her file into his hands. She threw her hat on its hook and slumped her way to the bathhouse. Hidan followed her with his eyes, his face expressionless.

"W-what was that about?" Hidan asked Tobi, who just left the bag full of papers next to him. Tobi stalked off towards the living room. Deidara was stopped by the now confused Hidan.

"W-What happened? Explain!" He demanded. Deidara looked him in the eye, face blank.

"The mission was a success. Unfortunately." He set the peach in Hidan's hands, then left towards his room. Hidan stood in the hall, alone.

"Sir, I don't know, they just gave me these files, and left. I don't know what happened." Hidan pleaded. Pain stood, glaring down him angrily.

"You don't know anything else?"

"No sir. I swear."

"… fine. Where are they?"

"Tobi's in the kitchen with Kakuzu. Itachi, Kisame, and Nyra are all in the living room. Deidara's in his room."

"Fine. I'll be over there shortly. Don't tell anyone." Pein buzzed out. His hologram was now gone.

"Fuck man, im out of here." Hidan said and started to pack his bag.

Nyra sat in the living room. A day had past since her mission, and she hadn't aten since. Tobi sat on the other side of the living room. He seemed to be staring at a bird's nest. Nyra gave him a glance.

"isn't it beautiful? A family of birds. Why don't you just go kill them all except one and force it to rejoin Akatsuki?" Nyra frowned. Tobi ignored her. He seemed to be somewhere else. Nyra pouted and stood up. She made her way to the kitchen. Kisame and Itachi were picking at their chicken. Kakuzu was putting the food in the fridge.

"Nyra! Are you hungry? Kakuzu wait, let Nyra get some- -!"

"Im not hungry." Nyra interrupted Kisame. he frowned, and everybody continued what they were doing. Nyra grabbed a Dew from the box and cracked it open. She took a sip.

"Stuff tastes awful warm…" Nyra compained. Itachi smirked.

"Damn Straight."

The door opened and Pein stepped into the room. The hair stood up on everyone's back. Nyra, who wasn't facing the door, slowly turned. Pein slowly walked to the girl. Nyra set the soda on the counter.

"I was suppose to recive a report of your mission. What's your excuse?" Pein demanded. Nyra didn't reply. Pein threw his hand on the table.

"ANSWER ME!" He shouted. Nyra looked down to the can of soda.

"I didn't want to." She muttered. Pein grimaced.

"Wrong answer."

With a forcefull push, Nyra's face met the table. She recived a kick to the sternum, and her and her chair went soaring backwards. Kisame and Itachi sprung to their feet.

"Sir?"

"Stay out of this. She didn't fufil her duty as an Akatsuki member." Pein growled. Both members, exchanged glances, then slowly sat back down. Nyra, who was sitting in her chair, looked at Pein with frieghtned eyes. He stood in front of her.

"You will give me your report at lunch. And you will EAT lunch. Is that clear?" He hissed. Nyra nodded frantically. Pein turned and walked out of the room. Nyra clutched her chest. Itachi jumped up and came to her aid.

"Are you bleeding?"

"I-I don't think so…" Nyra coughed. She stood up, and slowly pushed her chair back in. Itachi followed her to the sink. Kakuzu watched the spectacle with wonder.

"Go take a bath. Check to see if any bones were broken." he finally said. Nyra nodded, and slowly walked towards the bath house. Tobi peered out from the other room. Everyone shot him the death glare. He ducked back in quickly.

Nyra quickly ran to her room. She rummaged through her drawers, searching for a clean shirt.

"Shit shit SHIT!" She hissed. Deidara appeared in the doorway, a basket of laundry in his hands.

"Whats wrong, un?"

"I cant find a fucking clean shirt! All of these have some stain on them!"

"Whats the occasion?"

"I have to give a fucking report from the fucking mission at lunch and I have to EAT lunch and I have to fucking look somewhat presentable cause I am NOT letting Pein hit me anymore!" Nyra screeched. Deidara looked at her in astonishment.

"uh, here un." He took a shirt from the laundry basket and tossed it to his comrade.

"Thank you so much! I owe you big time!" She rejoiced and threw her shirt off. Deidara blushed and turned his head in the opposite direction.

"N-no problem, un."

Nyra straightned her shirt and threw on a pair of shorts. Glancing in the mirror, she twisted and turned.

"Lunch is almost ready so I hope you have a report." Deidara said. Nyra nodded and turned to face the blonde.

"Im just going to give him the basics:

Me you and tobi found the hideout. Upon entering, the main enterance collapsed. We found the room, and gathered all the information we could. After leaving, the place blew up."

"Not going to tell him about how it blew up?"

"Do you think he wants to hear that we tried to purpously kill your partner?"

"On second thought, I like your report, un."

Nyra walked past Deidara. He went left towards his room, and Nyra right, towards the living room. When she entered, she found Kisame and Pein sitting one on each of the two couches. Nyra looked between the two, deciding where to sit. She denied both, and walked outside. There she found Tobi, staring out over the cliff. Nyra stepped cautiously around him, trying not to get his attention.

"I didn't actually kill them." Tobi spoke. Nyra froze. She stood straight and walked to his side, looking off the cliff.

"I don't belive you."

"Killing your family would mean nothing to me. They are still alive."

"Whatever… so hows it like, putting on a double life as an imbicile, when you are truly one of the most known men thoughout the shinobi world?" Nyra asked. Madara turned his head away.

"Its humiliating. But will be worth it in the end."

"Ah, your evil plan. Forgot you had one for a moment." Nyra stretched her arms back.

I gotta go eat lunch. Take care, Madara-sama." She smiled and left. Tobi continued to look off the cliff.

"things are changing fast."

Nyra nodded and sat back in her chair. She had just finished presenting her report to the Akatsuki members. All of them sat at the dining room table, a rare occasion, but then again, no one argues with Pein.

Pein nodded and picked up his fork.

"Very well. Im glad it was successful." He started to scoop mac and cheese into his mouth. Nyra picked up her bowl and spoon. Deidara glanced at Nyra, and raised his filled fork to his mouth. The other Akatsuki members present, Tobi Kakuzu Kisame and Itachi, picked up there utensils and started to eat. The meal was silent, and the only sound to be herd was the clinking of dishes and chewing jaws. The occasional cough filled the room, making everyone jump.

"Tommorrow we go to town for groceries. I expect all of you to come, seeing as none of you have missions tomorrow." Pein spoke loudly. Everyone twitched, all of them had plans, from dates to video games.

"Be ready to go at 7:30. And bring empty bags as usual."

No one liked grocerie shopping. When you fed up to 10 people daily, you needed a lot of food to feed the mouths.

"Yes sir." They muttered.

"DOUBLE FUCK!" Nyra swore. Itachi stopped in the doorway.

"What is it this time?"

"Forgot to empty my bag!"

"Shove all the contents on your bed and lets go! We don't need Pein anymore angry! Hidans not here and Kakuzu ditched us."

"Ok, there!" She grinned. Her bag was now empty, but not the same thing could be said about the bed. She quickly followed Itachi down the hallway to the door. Kisame, Tobi, Deidara, and Pein stood there with empty bags. Each in their Akatsuki robes and hats. Nyra and Itachi quickly threw on their cloaks and hats. The clock struck 7:30. Pein opened his eyes.

"Good, we're all here. Now unfortunately we are short 2 members, but we have to get food for the day so we must leave."

Everyone shuffled out of the door and as a group traveled down the path. Each member was silent. An occasional bird flew past them, attracting their attention.

"Why are there so many birds?" Itachi questioned. Deidara shrugged.

"There must be a carcass around."

True enough, the group passed a dead body, it belonged to a brown haired woman, who had their legs amputated off, and a gash around her neck. She wore a traditional Konoha uniform.

"Well at least they didn't find us." Kisame remarked. Nyra looked closely at the body.

"Doesn't it seem strange that they'd leave the body out on a path like this though?"

"Maybe it's a decoy." Pein smirked. All the members turned to face him. He pulled a long rod out from his sleeve. Every one backed up, not knowing who his target was. With a quick throw, he stuck the rod into the brown haired woman's body. There was a twitch, and the body erupted into smoke.

"it's a shadow clone!" Deidara hissed, and suddenly kunai and shurinken soared through the air towards the ninja. Nyra lifted her arms up.

"ETERNAL CURSE: SHADOW!"

Shadows filled the air, reflecting the weapons like a force field. The attack ended, and the force field ceased. Four Konoha ninja dropped from the trees. The Akatsuki's crowned into a forcefeild, each other's backs pressed against each other.

"Finally! Thought you were never going to show up!" One blonde Konoha shinobi grinned. A girl who looked like the dead body smiled.

"Too bad you didn't fall for the trap. We were so close too!"

"Who are you? State your names." Pein shouted. The blonde male laughed.

"I'm Itzuya of Konoha."

The brunette woman smirked.

"Yukio of Konoha."

The other two ninjas replied in unison.

"Suzmaru twins of Konoha."

The twins were taller, and black haired. All of them wore the traditional Konoha uniform. Each also wore a red stripe on their headbands.

"We are here to destroy you Akatsuki members."

"I highly doubt you could do that." Nyra hissed. Yukio barked.

"what makes you say that shortshit?"

Nyra became angered.

"I could take you one with one hand!"

"Is that a threat?"

"Fuck yeah it is!" Nyra jumped at the brunette. The two broke out in combat. Deidara looked to Pein.

"What should we do about the other three?"

"Kisame and Itachi will fight the blonde. The three of us can take the twins. "

"Yes sir." The three replied. Tobi silently nodded. The twins jumped Pein. He lifted an arm and whispered few words. The two were sent backwards and into a tree. Deidara threw a modeled bird into the air, it flew to the twins, and lit up in a giant explosion. Two burning bodies fell to the undergrowth. Itzuya stepped back in fear.

"Y-you monsters! You killed them!"

"you were the ones who were going to kill us." Itachi replied calmly.

Nyra and Yukio came flying into the clearing, Yukio was clearly losing, Nyra literally even had one hand behind her back. Yukio screamed to her partner.

"Itzuya! HELP!" She pleaded. Nyra smiled and grasped her throat.

"You said youd take me on alone. Are you pussying out already?" She laughed. Yukio reached to her throat, she could barely breath. Nyra loosened her grip.

"No… I want your death to be slower." She frowned. Yukio gasped for breath.

Itachi was intently staring at Itzuya, who was blankly staring into space. He suddenly fell to the gound, drooling.

"He's dead." Itachi turned from him. The other Akatsuki members turned to Nyra, who had been slowly slicing skin from the screaming Yukio. Yukio begged and begged Nyra to stop, but there was no end to her torture. Suddenly a Kunai struck deep into her heart. Nyra snapped out of her torturous trance. She looked at the thrower, Tobi.

"Don't torture her any further. She was only doing her duty."

Nyra looked back down to the now dead Yukio. She stared for a second, then stood up. She brushed the dirt off her cloak.

"you're right."

She turned and retreated back on the path towards the lair. Everyone followed, no one would be able to look at food the same after that incident.

The bodies laid there, slowly bleeding out blood. A form appeared out from the ground and Zetsu stood next to them.

"A proper disposal needs to be done."

"Yes, you are correct."

Nom nom nom.

I don't know where else to go with this story so….

-End


End file.
